


【龙卡】竹马（四）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [4]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869094
Kudos: 7





	【龙卡】竹马（四）

“我...抓了他的手”龙骨坐在饭桌旁有点局促的玩着自己的手指轻声道，“然后就放开了”  
“就这？”他爸瞪着他一脸的难以置信，似乎 马上就要拍桌而起：“我发给你的东西你有没有看啊？！”  
“谁看那个...而且我们也不是约会”龙骨面无表情的回道  
“行了你，小孩子嘛顺其自然”另一位爹拍拍他爸的手温声劝道，“到了时候自然就在一起了”  
“快十七了还小孩子啊？”龙骨爸皱着眉表示并不赞同，嘟囔道：“我跟你这么大的时候女友都五个了你究竟是谁生的一点都不像我”  
“爸你早上说的是三个”龙骨平静的纠正  
“差不多！反正你一个没有”他爸冷冷的顶了回去：“我还是个Beta呢，你个Alpha还不如我个B！”  
“你跟孩子赌什么气，”他爹慢条斯理的吮了一口杯中的热茶：“我也是个Alpha，也就谈了你一个，怎么不和我比呢”  
“我先进屋了，”龙骨幽幽地飘了，留下他一对父亲在桌上大眼瞪小眼的置气。  
刚推上屋门，先前放在桌面上的手机就响了，来电显示是卡卡西。  
“喂？”龙骨直接就点了接通  
“不是说AB的后代是Alpha的话说明基因好吗，你这基因就生了这么个花瓶？”龙骨爸盯着他的Alpha幽幽道  
“这孩子有你的一半，你怎么知道就不是你的基因拖后腿了？”对方立即反唇相讥。  
二人正互相挖苦着、龙骨忽然一脚踹开了房门、“哐铛”一声巨响差点没把俩夫夫吓到，以至于龙骨冲到二人面前时两人都是发愣的状态。  
他Alpha爹率先回过神来：“小兔崽子干什么？”  
“想换门就直说，倒也不必这样抗议”他爸皱着眉问道：“出什么事这么激动？”  
龙骨愣愣的盯着二人，举着手机，满脸的惊魂未定：“刚刚卡卡西给我打电话说......”  
“分化了？！”他爸激动的一拍桌跳了起来  
“本人有清晰感觉那就是有明显信息素反应，AO二选一”他爹十分冷静地站了起来，指挥龙骨去书房：“药箱里还有上次你没用完的试剂盒，第二个红色的药箱顶上”  
“用不着这么麻烦，去个人闻闻就知道了”他爸说这急吼吼的就要找衣服出门，被他爹拦住了：“你个Beta去顶什么用，你能闻到味儿但你又分辨不出AO”  
“那龙骨你去！”  
“不行，”他爸很冷静的也拒绝了：“他才刚分化快半个月，万一是个Omega容易被他的信息素刺激到，在家等着，我和你爸去”  
“我也要去！”龙骨一把抓住了他爸的衣角，盯着父亲的眼睛咬牙道：“我......”  
“那你要等在门口等我们确认过小西的身体状况再说，如果是Omega的话你就不能进去，接下来的几天也不能见他”他爹见他执意要跟便也没有拦着儿子，示意他爸拿上试剂盒就准备出门  
三人上了电梯到达卡卡西所在的楼层，摁门铃的时候他爸让龙骨站到了远一点的楼梯间位置，直到他们俩进了屋他才慢慢走到门口、隔着一层防盗门有点忐忑不安的等在门口。  
对于卡卡西的第二性别，他其实已经想过很多种可能性。  
最好的结果就是Beta，在完成小西心愿的同时也不妨碍他们顺利在一起。Omega稍差一点，但在如今这个AO比例逐渐平衡、性别平等愈发顺理成章的年代也不算太坏。Alpha无疑是最无奈的一个，也应该是小西自己最不愿意有的性别。  
只不过对他来说差别倒也不大，他背靠着冰凉的墙壁有一搭没一搭的想，直到他爸推开防盗门的门缝探出头盯着他、才后知后觉的回神急切的问道：“怎么样？”  
“你爹说你可以进来”他爸沉吟了一会这样回答  
龙骨怔了一下，随即很迅速的调整好了面部表情。  
他现在可以进去的话也就是说......  
进门的时候看见卡卡西坐在沙发上缩在他Alpha父亲怀里一动不动，少年穿着单薄的睡衣、薄薄的肩颈线条将睡衣勾勒出极清晰的分明轮廓，双腿白皙修长、隐隐能看出匀称皮肉下锻炼良好的肌肉。  
在进门的瞬间他就嗅到了空气中饱和度极高的Alpha信息素，显然是来自一位初分化慌张的不知所措的小孩，浓厚的红茶香气四溢，让龙骨想起小时候爸爸泡的颜色深厚的好茶。他深吸一口气、站在原地控制了一下自己有些躁动的信息素。  
他的Alpha父亲眯着眼感受了一下儿子身上的信息素反应，见他的情况挺稳定，这才放下心招手示意他过来。  
“小西，龙骨来了”他爹轻轻拍了拍卡卡西的后背，来自一位强大年长Alpha的安抚显然令他的情绪稳定不少、室内的信息素也开始逐渐趋于平和，从龙骨父亲的怀里抬起头来时看起来和平时也没什么两样、除了那一双颜色通红的漂亮眼眶。  
“没事的，你别害怕”龙骨轻声安慰道，缓慢的踩着地毯向他靠近  
“不要释放你的信息素，同龄人的同类信息素很容易刺激到他”他爸站在他身后轻声提醒  
龙骨闻言很小心地控制住自己有点外溢的信息素，慢吞吞靠到卡卡西的身边轻轻抓住了他的指尖。  
卡卡西的手很烫，分化期的高热是身体的正常反应，龙骨见他没有反抗、慢慢地握住他的手掌扣轻轻在掌心。  
“没事了，”他父亲轻轻抚摸着卡卡西的背安慰道：“你可能会觉得浑身很累、情绪特别异常，这都是分化期的正常反应，好好休息几天就好了，不要过度担心”  
卡卡西任由龙骨抓着他的手掌，半响之后才轻轻回答：“嗯”  
“好了，龙骨和你爸先回去吧”他父亲轻声说道：“分化的第一个晚上都比较难熬，我陪陪这孩子”  
“你不要担心，明天见”龙骨捏了捏卡卡西的手轻声说  
“......龙骨”就在他即将抽手而去时卡卡西的指尖忽然动了动、勾住了他的掌心：“...你是不是很失望”  
“什么？”龙骨茫然的问道：“我......”  
“你是不是很希望我是个Omega。”少年勉强从他父亲的怀抱中撑起身子，泛着破碎泪光的目光直视龙骨的眼睛。  
“怎么会，”龙骨哭笑不得道，刚想接上话音却被卡卡西骤然打断：“比起Alpha，我也希望我是个Omega”  
龙骨毫不意外的听到这一句空空的话语，心底一沉：“凡事无绝对，你不能因为你父亲的做法就连带着讨厌这一整个群体...”  
“你不明白，”卡卡西垂着眼轻轻打断了他匆忙的话音：“我不想成为像我父亲那样的人”  
“他在我妈得了抑郁症最需要亲人理解的时候置若罔闻，说她是疯子。”  
“Alpha天生缺少共情能力，这是他们刻在骨子里的...天性”少年缓了一口气后低声说道，面无表情的脸好似结了冰的寒冷湖面、空空的眼神看在龙骨的心底针扎一般的疼。  
龙骨顿了一下，轻轻开口道：“可能吧，但我不会是这样，你也不会”  
“我喜欢的小西很爱笑，喜欢吃甜食，Alpha也好Omega也好，都不重要”龙骨紧紧抓着少年纤瘦的手掌，脸上的神情透着一点隐约的紧张  
“不管你是AO还是B都不影响，小西就是小西”  
他硬着头皮直愣愣的表达了自己的心意，半蹲在沙发旁的地毯上有点紧张的抬头紧盯着卡卡西的神情。  
卡卡西脸上的神色没有什么很明显的变化，得知这个告白显然也没有特别的惊讶，烧到脸色都开始泛红的少年缓慢眨眨眼、就着初分化敏感的情绪、犹豫了一下捏了捏龙骨的指尖，低着脑袋沉默了一会才轻声回应：“我也是”  
他歪着脑袋似乎觉得自己没有表述清楚，于是又补上了一句：“我也喜欢你”  
龙骨爸站在后头吹了声口哨，他爹咳嗽一声揉了揉卡卡西蓬松的银发：“你俩不能现在亲近哈，两个都是刚分化不久的Alpha别出什么事来————龙骨，你该回家了，你可以明天再来看小西”  
“好，那你好好休息”龙骨伸手捏了捏卡卡西软而烫的脸颊，后者朝他眨了眨眼，看上去实在没什么力气去开口回话了。  
回家的路上龙骨很不放心的跟他爸确认情况：“我记得我分化的时候没有这么严重的反应啊，为什么小西他......”  
“这种东西嘛因人而异，”他爸好整以暇的揣着手：“Alpha的第一次易感期普遍都是很难熬的，而且和Omega第一次发情不太一样的是、为了安全起见还不能使用外力的帮助。个人情绪占据了很大因素，小西嘛，家庭原因，心事儿也多，反应自然就比你这种正常家庭长大的要严重许多”  
“那他不会有事吧，会不会很难受”龙骨急匆匆的又追问道  
“有你爹在没事的，要不了几天就能继续活蹦乱跳了”他爸微微一笑示意他安心  
“小孩子嘛，哄哄就好了”

TBC.


End file.
